1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer with a replaceable battery holder module, and more particularly, to a notebook computer using ordinary long-life alkaline batteries or ordinary rechargeable batteries.
2. Related Art
In a network communication era, network and communication products are widely used for communication and message exchange. In order to keep contact and process information anywhere anytime, the notebook computer, light in weight and compact in size, has been developed based on the original desktop computer. It is a popular phenomenon in modern society to have a notebook computer. And many companies list the notebook computer as standard equipment for employees.
The notebook computer brings much happiness and convenience for modern people in daily life. Users can access the Internet or process information by using a notebook computer at the airport, outdoors, in a café, or on other occasions. The notebook computer can also be used for dealing with affairs and conferencing. For example, taking the notebook computer along to the client, we can make a presentation, product introduction, or exchange information just by powering on the notebook. However, if the notebook computer is short of battery during use, it is no longer convenient, and the entire action is interrupted.
Due to the consideration of the volume and weight of the notebook computer, the power capacity of the notebook computer is always limited, and the battery of notebook computer needs to be recharged frequently. Usually, a charger is used to recharge the battery of the notebook computer. Most devices for storing electric power of the notebook computer are rechargeable lithium batteries. Battery packs equipped in notebook computers include so-called 6 Cell, 8 Cell, and those of other, different specifications, depending on the specifications of the notebook computer. The battery packs are assembled in a battery holder, and usually, users cannot change battery packs. When a battery pack is out of power, users have to look for a receptacle for recharging. Therefore, users have to carry a backup battery along with the notebook computer for emergency use. However, there might be receptacles, but not everywhere. When the battery runs out of power and no receptacles can be found, the notebook computer cannot exert its function, even if it has a powerful function.